The Legend of Spyro: Rise of The Darkling's
by spyro2060
Summary: A dark force is at work, it sends its top minions to get the six scrolls, but this is a fake mission, the scrolls are a mere trap, but what part do they paly in this trap? find out.
1. Chapter 1

The Legend of Spyro: rise of the darkling's

Chapter 1: The fake plan

They walked through the ice cold castle corridors, darkness crawling up the grey stone walls, a smell of decaying flesh flew through the air, but the three people ignored it, actually they seemed to like the smell, as they lingered whenever this putrid smell rose to there noses, they then suddenly sped up, scratching the floor as they went, however it was impossible to tell, as they each had a black coat, which covered every inch of there bodies.

They turned a corner, there coats flapping a little bit. They came to the end of another corridor, then they stopped, but there was no door, nothing they could use, they then disappeared out of the air, in a haze of blue light.

They appeared ten seconds later in a gloomy room, full of books about the dark arts, with horrible torn apart chairs, a fireplace that might as well as have given off iced water and torn parchments were strewn across the floor, each with a golden symbol, of two dragons shrouded in darkness.

The three walked up to the door at the far end, then pushed it open, to enter another depressing room, this room was the place with most darkness crawling up[ the walls, was grey, had a smell that would drive any sane creature mad and had a massive stone table in the middle of it.

The men gathered around it, then suddenly six more men; all dressed in black coats appeared around the table, the table then suddenly started shaking, it started to glow a dark blue , then suddenly a hand popped out, then another, "Mr. Malefor has been killed!" one of the people said concern in there voice.

"Fool! There is no need to worry! Malefor was a mere glimpse of is what to come!" the thing in the middle of the table bellowed, "s-s-o s-s-s-o-r-r-y m-m-m-aster," the person replied trembling, his pupils wide with fear, "no matter lets get down to business, or we may end up dying in here, now, we must find the five scrolls, remember, so to make a start, we need the locations."

They stood there in silence for a while, then one of them swallowed, "well I have heard some news that the terror scroll is lying in the cave of light, it's the only way to keep the only way to stop any evil from getting to it, they know we will turn good if we have the sort of light they have in that place and they no we hate being good, darkness is the only path."

The person in the black cloak who was speaking then shut its mouth, its dark gravely voice still hung in the air, "well then, I suppose this calls for one of my special protection scrolls," the thing said, throwing over a tatty old scroll, the dragon then opened it.

It read the word's from the scroll, then a huge ball of darkness covered its whole body, shrouding it in darkness, then it came off, the dragon had its eyes closed, then it opened them, to reveal two black eyes, "it is time to go, get that scroll, now where are the other locations?" it asked, "well there's the volcano of Valox, the desert of poison, hell, kingdom of lighting and finally the crystal caves," the person with the black eyes said.

He then stopped, "well then I guess I will send one of you to the volcano of Valox," he then threw a scroll to one of the nine people around the table, however this table was a special one, it was a table when this creature wanted it to be, but if it didn't want this to be a table it was a teleport, so that it could get to the surface, this had proved very useful through the years, it had made killing his enemies to much easier, they were usually tired from running up all those stairs, you see that's why they had a secret teleport, so that they didn't have to run up all those stairs, unlike there enemies who would get tired, then think there safe and fall through the table.

"Well then open the scroll!" it bellowed at the dragon, who was still handling the scroll; it then opened the scroll and was enveloped by a massive ball of fire, its eyes then turned orange, "well I am sending 1 to the desert of poison," after saying that he threw one scroll to one person, he then threw two of the same scroll's to two of the people for hell, then two for the kingdom of lighting and two for the crystal caves, "now don't fail me, if you do there will be severe consequences!"

The people/ strange figures in black coats, then left, the last one slamming the door behind them, "ha, they really think the scrolls are just the trick, muhahahahahaha!"


	2. Chapter 2: vision

The Legend of Spyro: Rise of The Darkling's

Chapter 2: vision 

Spyro and Cynder lay at the entrance of there stone cave, it was a beautiful night, the stars were scattered like diamonds across a black velvet sky, "hey Spyro," Cynder whispered, her voice echoing a little, "what is it Cynder?" Spyro asked, his purples scales shining in the starlight, a comforting smile on his face, "Well, I was wondering, did you have a nightmare last night?"

Spyro's smile disappeared; a look of concern replaced his smile, "what sort of dream?" he asked with both concern and curiosity, "well, I'm in a forest, the trees are dead, the floors is drained of all nutrients, all colour and life in the earth is gone, the sky is infected with darkness, people are screaming, I see darkness beams shoot up from far away, then suddenly I see a beam of darkness hit the ground in front of me, then suddenly, creatures of darkness appear all around me."

Cynder then stopped, tears started to well up in here eyes, Spyro was now seriously afraid, he took deep breaths, his yellow belly sunk in and out, tears fell form his purples eyes, Cynder was slightly less scared, she was taking deep breaths too, her pink belly rising up and down, her perfect light blue eyes filled with fear of the things she had seen in her dreams.

She then continued, "Then I saw you behind me, you were there the whole time, I just didn't realise, I stared at you for a while, then next second the creatures were on me, there teeth were black, hard and glistened like diamond, in fact there whole bodies are black, then I see you running towards the creatures, who grab you and pin you down they then prepare to kill you and me, they look into our eyes, then one of them lunges at us at the same time, and I wake up."

Spyro's head sagged, "oh no, I had the exact same dream, except it was from my point of view which was the same as yours except I could see you, but how is this possible? Nothing about this seems right, but who do we see, the only person I can think of is Ignitus is dead," Spyro whispered, a small amount of sadness in his voice when he said Ignitus's name.

Spyro lay there with Cynder for a while, then he heard a weird sort of voice, "Spyro," it said, Spyro looked around to see where it had came from and so did Cynder, "hey Cynder did you just hear a voice?" Spyro asked, "Yes, it called out my name, it said to go to the temple of the chronicler, it sounded a bit like Ignitus," Cynder replied, "yeah it did," Spyro agreed, "but, hey wait a second, maybe the old Chronicler that I met has been replaced by Ignitus."

Spyro and Cynder then started to smile again, they were going to see Ignitus again, "well than Spyro let's go, you better lead, after all you know the way, I don't, I was being held captive by that ugly slime ball Gaul!" Cynder exclaimed in disgust, they then got up, then stretched there wings, the wind felt brilliant in there wings, Spyro's were orange and Cynder's were pink.

They then walked to the ledge and kicked off, flapping there wings to make them fly, and they then began to fly towards the Chronicler's temple. They flew through the cold night air, over the forests, through the deserts and marshes, past the crystal caves, until finally they arrived at the entrance of the Chroniclers/Ignitus's temple.

"Oh I haven't been here for ages, it looks the exact same as when I last saw," Spyro muttered as he and Cynder walked towards the gate, "Spyro are you alright?" Cynder asked concern in her voice, "well, I'm a bit nervous, I haven't seen Ignitus in two years, I'm just nervous, but I'm also excited," Spyro said, they then stopped at the gate, which started to glow orange, it then slid sideways , to reveal the a massive portal, which sucked Spyro and Cynder in.

They twisted and turned in the portal for a while, then suddenly they shot into a massive room, with loads of books in it, an hour glass was set into the centre of the room, books of there worlds history were neatly placed on shelves, scrolls were also placed on shelves, scrolls of hidden light magic, dark magic and even books about the ancient times, when ancient creatures roamed the land.

The normal Chronicler was standing there, it wasn't Ignitus at all, however there was something different, "well young dragon I haven't seen you since I sacrificed myself at the belt of fire," the dragon said happily, "hey you're not Ignitus! Your scales are blue!" Spyro bellowed, "but young dragon I am, this crystal around my neck, it changes my scales, but its what makes me the chronicler, if I took this off and you didn't take my place, anybody would get the job, then the world would be in trouble," Ignitus said.

Spyro then looked at him properly, "Ignitus it is you! This is so great, but I am afraid that today is a bad day, me and Cynder are both having the same nightmare!" Spyro shouted, a note of fear his voice.

Spyro and Cynder lay down and told Ignitus everything they had told each other, when they had finished, Ignitus got up, he skimmed the shelves with his eyes, then he found the past, present and future books, he took a look, through the present book, then he took a look at the past book which stretched all the way back to the time when ancient creatures roamed the earth, he then took a look in the future book, which fell to the floor.

Ignitus's heart sank, fear spread through his eyes, he then put all three books back and walked up to Spyro and Cynder, "Spyro Cynder, I am afraid to tell you, that this was not a mere dream it was a vision..."


End file.
